


One Picture can ruin everything

by charlottefrey



Series: cf's Advent Calendar 2015 [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo has a piercing kink (again??), Dís is a little shit, Everyone loves to mock Thorin, Fili and Kili are cuties, M/M, Thorin and Dwalin are #notamused, even the little ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin should have destroyed ALL Pictures from his childhood days and later. But he didn't or else his mother would have disowned him. Now he regrets not doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Picture can ruin everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha. I love to mock Thorin, he's such a great character! Let's hope he won't come for me :D  
> thanks to hackemotionsensors for letting me use their art!
> 
> I HAVE A BOYFRIEND NOW!!!1!!!1111111   
> For more visit my about me tag on tumblr!

B7. Thorin and Dwalin’s punk phase ([XX](http://hackedmotionsensors.tumblr.com/post/107402347014/enter-dis-enter-dis-with-hilariously-embarrassing))

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo stood in the kitchen and cleaned up after making Christmas cookies. Dís entered behind him, a shit eating grin on the woman’s face.

   “Hey Bilbo, come here I want to show you something.” Bilbo whipped his hands on the towel and turned to the woman, interested in what she had to show.

   “What is it?” Dís merely grinned wider and held out a photography to Bilbo.

   “Here.” Bilbo leaned over her shoulder and gaped. “It’s Dwalin and Thorin during their punk phase.” Bursting out with laughter, Bilbo grabbed the picture and held it to the light, trying to figure out if this was actually happening. It showed Thorin and Dwalin, obviously younger. Both were wearing dark clothes, Dwalin had a mohawk. But most surprising was Thorin, who stuck out his tongue, showing off a tongue piercing.

 Dís giggled and held her stomach as she watched her older brother’s long term boyfriend’s red and tear wet face.

   “Are you fucking kidding me?” The whisper came from the panting Bilbo, who looked back at the woman.

   “I wouldn’t even if I wanted to. They were terrible during that time.” A cleared throat turns their attention to the door. Thorin and Dwalin stood there, staring them down. But instead of quiting to laugh, Dís and Bilbo only laugh lauder and harder.

 

A few days later, Bilbo and Thorin sat in silence at Dís place while Thorin makes himself a cup of tea. Bilbo hung over several papers and tries to sort them out when he suddenly freezes in place and looks at something with a lopsided grin. Setting his chin into his hand he lifts up the piece of paper. Oblivious to that, Thorin sits down on their black couch.

   “So…a tongue piercing.” Spitting out his tea, Thorin flushed deep red.

   “Eh…” He looked over to his boyfriend who leered back, the smirk ever so smug. “Yeah.” The nervous answer made Bilbo grin even more.

   “Well…” Standing up and dropping the picture, Bilbo walked over. “I was just wondering…If you could still put it in.” Thorin stared at him with mild panic, the tea drying on his dark blue pants, tea cup still in hand.

   “I…I haven’t tried.” He said cautiously and set the cup down, whipping his hands up and down his thighs. Bilbo sat down on the coach, facing Thorin while grinning like a cat.

   “Why don’t you try?” Now Bilbo was so close to Thorin he began to feel really uncomfortable.

   “Boys.” Dís said. “There are kids in the room.” She waltzed into the living room and Fili and Kili were at her heels, shouting loudly about something Thorin didn’t quite understand. Maybe they should find someone to help Kili with his lisp.

   “They are now in the room, two seconds ago we were alone.” Bilbo said, seemingly not minding the chaos the two boys brought in.

   “Look uncle!” Fili said and trusted a small clay figure into Thorin’s face. “Look what I made in kindergarden!”

   “It’s wonderful.” Thorin said with a slightly strained smile. “Why don’t you and Kili go and wash your hands?” The two boys looked at their uncle before running from the room.

   “Was it the tongue piercing?” Dís asked and bursted out laughing at Thorin’s mortified face.

   “It was.” Bilbo said and turned towards his boyfriend. “And I will make him wear it someday.” Dís leaned on the back of the sofa and grinned smugly.

   “I should have never introduced you two to each other!” Thorin growled and was close from trowing over the table, when Fili and Kili came running back, their hands still wet. Of course there was no other place than down Thorin sweater where they could dry them.

 

* * *

 

 

For more stuff [visit my blog](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/taggeg/Advent%20Calendar%202015).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Have a mocking 7th of December! (week one is over:'/)


End file.
